ND/Rigar Gloomfang
}} The Banner Taeza of Rigar's Gloomfangs, Rigar originally guarded the territory of Vartop in western . When the Legions left Hanist, his area of responsibility was expanded to Northern Groanridder, Mannestarm, and Bokmedfem. When the conquered and Vestning Krufe, he took most of his regiment south to the great meet at Rundbord. He failed to win the challenge for leadership, and Banner Taeza Prulo became the Tusked Banner Taeza of the combined forces of four orc regiments instead. Rigar and his fellow Banner Taeza Krag were sent to Avvinsee to relieve the siege there after Prulo was fooled by . They raced each other to the castle, each eager to achieve the victory over the rebels. Since they were in a hurry and failed to do basic reconnaissance, they were unaware that the main Liberation field army had already conquered Avvinsee and were waiting inside in ambush. Krag was killed in the fighting and Rigar retreated with 600 broken survivors to Rundbord. A week later, Aisling and other heroes offered Rigar a deal: surrender and work for the Resistance, or die. Rigar chose to surrender. Rigar was a skilled and aggressive commander. He was more than willing to spend the lives of his troops to achieve his goals, but he was not insane about it unlike some other orc leaders. He used to rely on Taeza Vurz Blackgut as an intelligence chief, but Vurz did not make it out of the ambush. Rigar took overall command of the orcs from due to his superior rank. He was angered by his demotion to Princep Primorus and by Gharza and her troops' removal from his command. He attempted to defect with his soldiers, but the Resistance leadership overtook his troops as they fled for . Rigar challenged to a duel, lost horribly, and was taken to Rundbord for his execution. ;Attributes 140 :ST 16 15 (includes +3 from 'Extra ST') :DX 13 60 :IQ 11 30 (includes -1 from 'Reduced IQ') :HT 12 20 :Hit Points 18 0 (includes +2 from 'Extra Hit Points') :Will 12 20 :Perception 10 0 :Fatigue Points 12 0 :Basic Lift 51 :Damage 1d+1 / 2d-1 :Basic Speed 6 -5 :Basic Move 6 :Ground Move 6 ;Advantages 35 :Liberated Orc 20 ::Acute Hearing 2 4 ::Extra Hit Points 2 4 ::Extra ST 3 15 ::Infravision 10 ::Rapid Healing 5 ::Reduced Consumption 1 (Cast-Iron Stomach, -50%) 1 ::Resistant (Metabolic Hazards, +3) 10 ::Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 ::Reduced IQ 1 -15 ::Social Stigma (Monster) -15 :Born War-Leader 2 10 :Gifted Commander: Assaulter 5 ;Perks 3 :Fast-Draw Training 1 :Lives for Inches 1 :Ruthless 1 ;Disadvantages -15 :Callous -5 :Impulsive -10 ;Quirks -5 :Dislikes kobolds :Greedy :Proud :Takes no backtalk from subordinates :Delusion: Thinks he can take or in a fair fight ;Skills 72 :Brawling DX/E - DX+1 14 2 :Carousing HT/E - HT+0 12 1 :Impact Weapons DX/H - DX+3 16 16 :Intimidation W/A - Will+3 13 4† :Knife DX/E - DX 13 1 :Lance DX/A - DX+2 15 8 :Leadership IQ/A - IQ+1 12 1† :Riding (Equines) DX/A - DX+1 16 12 :Shield (Shield) DX/E - DX+2 16 8 :Soldier IQ/A - IQ+1 12 1† :Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+4 16 12† :Tactics IQ/H - IQ+0 12 1† :Throwing DX/A - DX-1 12 1 :Wrestling DX/A - DX+1 14 4 :† - includes +2 from 'Born War-Leader' ;Techniques 0 ;Points Summary :Attributes/Secondary Characteristics 120 :Advantages/Perks/TL/Languages/Cultural Familiarities 38 :Disadvantages/Quirks -20 :Skills/Techniques/Spells 72 := Total 210 ;Equipment